warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonpaw's Prophecy.
RiverClan: Description of Main Characters Moonpaw: small silver she with white paws, chest, and tail tip with blue eyes Cherrypaw: Cream and brown calico she with amber eyes Petalpaw: tiny brown she with a cream colored chest and paws with green eyes Shadepaw: Tall, thin black tom with a white tail tip and yellow eyes Tigerpaw: Orangey golden she cat with black stripes and turquoise eyes Berryfrost: silver she with white stripes and blue eyes Waterfoot: gray she with black stripes and blue eyes Lilystream: pale gray she with green eyes Pebblepaw: black and gray tom Rowanpelt: big light brown tom with blue eyes Featherclaw: tall cream colored tom with amber eyes Rouges: Bumblefire: golden tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes Long grass: elderly tom with long gray fur and green eyes Penny: Big she with long white fur, a brown tail tip and blue eyes Harris: large tom with short black fur and green eyes Cloud: small white tom with green eyes, barely 8 moons Pepper: gray and black tom with blue eyes Moonpaw felt a sharp nudge in her side. The third time, she thought. "I'm not talking to you Cherrypaw!" A calico, cream and brown she-cat leaped over Moonpaw. "I want to talk to you," Cherrypaw said. "I'm still angry. You put mouse-bile in my nest," Moonpaw groaned . "How many times should we say we're sorry?" A black tom said, appearing in the shadows. He had small white feet and a white chest. "We're sorry!" "I'm not buying it," Moonpaw said. "Tigerpaw does, and we're waking Petalpaw," the black tom complained. "Shut it Shadepaw. I have training tomorrow. I need sleep," Moonpaw mumbled. "Willowfoot is taking me hunting!" "It's important, please!" Begged Shadepaw. "Fine," Moonpaw grumbled as she pushed herself out of the nest. "Let's go." Shadepaw and Cherrypaw led them out of camp into the forest. Cherrypaw found a spot shielded from any by passers. "Okay," said Cherrypaw. "No one will hear us in here." "Why can't we be heard?" Asked Tigerpaw. "Because it's important," Cherrypaw replied, "and secret." "We all have powers," Shadepaw said. "Not ordinary powers." Moonpaw was stunned. She was sure she was ordinary, other than being a Medicine Cat's kit, which she had figured out long ago. She lifted her muzzle, sniffing the air for intruders. All she smelled was a mouse scurrying under some leaves behind her, and the scent of a fox, but it was stale. "You all should figure out the power before dawn," said Shadepaw. "We know ours." They walked away, leaving Moonpaw, Tigerpaw, and Petalpaw. "I'm going to the lake to figure out mine. Bye," said Moonpaw. She stalked away to the shore. Warm winds stung Moonpaw's pelt. She knew all she needed were Cherrypaw's and Shadepaw's words to clarify she had a power. She already knew her power. And she knew exactly what Cherrypaw and Shadepaw were going to say. She could see the future and present. She could see Tigerpaw by the lake, practicing her power. She knew Tigerpaw and Petalpaw would walk back together at dawn. She looked up at the moon, already begging to drop. She lay on the grass and put her head on her paws. She also knew she would pass her assessment, when it came, her warrior name would be Moonwhisker, and her siblings would not be there to see her. But she did not know why. Moonpaw led Cherrypaw, Tigerpaw, Petalpaw, and Shadepaw to the place where they had met first, to discuss their powers. "I had a dream," Moonpaw began. "Who cares?" Groaned Shadepaw. "Let me talk!" Moonpaw growled. "It's important!" Shadepaw nodded, startled. "I had a dream," Moonpaw continued. "An omen from StarClan. We need to go to horseplace, to find our father." Her siblings stared in disbelief. "We've never left the streams edge!" Tigerpaw said."Now we have to go to horseplace?" ' "If you want to make it quick, we should leave now. I've heard enough or the elder's tales to know where it is." Everyone seemed to agree. "It would be quicker," Tigerpaw said. "I'm glad you agree," Moonpaw replied. "Let's go" The five apprentices found their way to horseplace by following Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw could smell things far away. And hear things, like ThunderClan debating if they should attack ShadowClan for stealing prey. She led them to the barn and they used Petalpaw's power to pick up scents that were so faint no other cat could smell them. "This way," Petalpaw said. She led them farther into rouge camp. Petalpaw sniffed the air once more. She led the out of the bush they were in onto open ground. "Help!" Tigerpaw heard Shadepaw's cry before anyone else did. They ran back and found Shadepaw being attacked by a rouge 4 times his size. Moonpaw leaped at the rouge and bit into her fluffy white neck. The rouge howled, let go of Shadepaw and began to claw Moonpaw. Moonpaw had not expected it to hurt so bad. She squealed in agony and clawed at the grass. Then, two toms came around the corner. "Stop!" Howled one. He had long gray fur and green eyes. He slowly ran over."You're attacking the young!" The big white she-cat loosened her claws from Moonpaw's flank and looked at the gray tom. "They're intruders," she growled. "Intruders pay the price." "These aren't just any intruders," said the the tom with short brown fur. "They're Bumblefire's kits! This one has fur just like his." "I know," said the gray tom. "How could you have not,Penny?" The big white she-cat dropped her head in shame. "We're here to see Bumblefire," Moonpaw said, looking at the long haired gray tom. "Follow Harris," said the old gray tom. "He'll show you the way." The short haired brown tom dipped his head. "Bumblefire lives right behind this rock," he said. "Right this way." Harris led the five apprentices behind a tall rock. There, a golden tom with black stripes sat in a nest of moss. "My kits, I haven't seen you in a while," Bumblefire purred when Harris left. "I also had a dream I should share," Bumblefire said. "A cat told me my kits would come, and I needed to tell them something." "What was it?" Shadepaw asked. "Well first of all, the cat was from StarClan," Bumblefire said. "He said the apprentices must separate and go to different clans, one in each." "What?" Shadepaw breathed. "Separate?" "Why?" Asked Cherrypaw. "You must," said a voice behind them. "In order to save the clans. RiverClan can't have five powerful cats and the other clans not have one. I also had a dream and I'll tell you where you're supposed to go if you like." "Okay, Long Grass, I think they're ready," replied Bumblefire. "Tiger stays here, Moon stays in River, Shade goes to Wind, Cherry goes to Shadow, and Petal goes to Thunder." Cherrypaw hung her head."ShadowClan? And what are we supposed to do? Beg to be let in?" Cherrypaw groaned. "Yes," replied Long Grass. "You must." "I want to stay in RiverClan!" Shadepaw moaned. "Go, before it's too late," Long Grass said. The apprentices went slowly to their new Clans, hoping they would be accepted. Shadepaw dove after a rabbit. The rabbit scurried into a hole before Shadepaw could blink. "Mouse-dung!" He growled . "It's okay," a new voice said. A small brown head popped above a rock. "You'll get better." "Thanks, Copperpaw, but I don't think I ever will." "Don't talk like that Shadepaw," a tall tom said, walking up with a rabbit in his mouth. "You just need to work on your hunting crouch." Shadepaw sighed. "Rouges don't really hunt rabbits," he said. "Thanks for encouragement though, Flintpelt." Flintpelt was Shadepaw's mentor. Shadepaw longed to be training with Leafstream, his old RiverClan mentor. He remembered he was the best hunter out of all the apprentices. ''Now I'm the worst, ''he thought. "I'll go see if there's any prey at the lake's edge," he said. "I'll meet you back in camp." Shadepaw lay at the lake's edge, skimming the water with his paws. He looked across the lake and could see RiverClan, the series of streams and lilies. He longed to be back in RiverClan, hunting with Cherrypaw, fishing in the stream, getting praise from Leastream, playing with Moonpaw and Tigerpaw, racing Petalpaw along the edge of the lake, swimming in a pond, or even sleeping in the Apprentices' Den, with his siblings right by his side. "This is going to be hard," he mumbled to himself. "I'll have to pull through." Thanks for reading! Coming Soon: Unraveling the Mysteries of Cherrypaw